


On My Own

by ewmyname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, More so a retell of the whole story, Retelling, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewmyname/pseuds/ewmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elohris Mahariel had always been a troublesome child, and an even tougher teen. A sharp wit and a tongue as poisonous as any arrow, she was not one to be trifled."</p><p>A retelling of Elohris Mahariel's Origin's journey with slight parts of her background and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Minor smut warning in this! Hope you enjoy. I'll try to rattle these out as quickly as I can.

Elohris Mahariel had always been a troublesome child, and an even tougher teen. A sharp wit and a tongue as poisonous as any arrow, she was not one to be trifled. Clan Sabrae had taken her in long ago, with the untimely death of her father and her mother’s disappearance. And she was practically one of theirs, ultimately she was a Sabrae despite her last name. 

Ashalle did have problems taking care of the child, but no more than any other mother might. Elohris was a reckless child, described as being a wild child. She bonded with the forest and it’s beings, much to the delight of her clan. She was a foreseeable hunter, skilled with survival and poison making.

Her bond with the other clan children kept her in line as well. She was extremely friendly with the clan’s first Merrill, and more so with Tamlen. The two would pull Merrill into whatever tricks and pranks they had planned next, shrieking like banshees with laughter. Cheeky children, always with something they needed to do. Something forever up their sleeves. 

Elohris grew much too quickly for Ashalle’s taste, finding the sudden teenager a shock to come across. Elohris became more witty, and soon a hunter apprentice. And now, here she stood on the final day of her apprenticeship, a strong eighteen year old. Tamlen stood to her right, as she idly adjusted the bow in her hands.

Tamlen stared at her for a moment, before chuckling slightly. It was no secret the two elves had become far closer when they had gotten older, and the clan was almost sick of their puppy eyes to each other. Many just wished for them to get on with it, and bond. 

“You are nervous.” Tamlen mused, idly pushing Elohris with his shoulder. She looked at him out the corner of her eye, and grunted.

“Of course I am. Are you not?” She stopped fooling with her bow and arrow, standing up straight.

“Not really. I’m more so excited.” Tamlen waved his hand dismissively, laughing to himself. “We will both pass this. Especially you, lethallan.” 

“I do not need more pressure on my shoulders, Tamlen.” Elohris grumbled, and began to stalk away from Tamlen to go further into the forest. 

Tamlen stayed hot on her heels, keeping up easily. They both manoeuvred through the brush easily, keep crouched and low to the ground. For a while they kept this up, before finally Elohris spotted a creature not too far away. Her eyes lit up in delight, and she grinned a rather feral smile. Tamlen eyed the creature she had spotted, seeing a bear idly roaming the clearing.

“You’ll get yourself killed!” He hissed at her, and Elohris just shook her head.

“I won’t.”

And with no further words, Elohris disappeared from the brush. She stalked through the open clearing, keep her feet light and delicate to stop the bear from hearing her. Maybe she was being reckless, but damn if that wasn’t her name. The bear sniffed idly, blissfully unaware of its impending attack. As she inched closer Elohris yanked her danger out of her belt, before launching herself at the bear.

She landed on its back, with a loud roar. The bear bellowed below her, thrashing wildly. Gripping a handful of bear fur, Elohris raised the dagger. She promptly plunged it into the back of the bear’s neck, before being violently thrown off. The bear raised on its haunches, roaring loudly. Elohris rolled onto the balls of her feet, before drawing back her bow and arrow and letting it go. The arrows fell one after the other, and she rolled out of the way continuously. 

It didn’t take long for the bear to begin to grow weary with blood dripping from its wounds, it soon collapsed. Seeing her opportunity, Elohris ran up quickly. She grabbed the dagger still in its back, before screwing it in further as she yelled loudly. The bear gurgled beneath her, and blood splattered on her hands. 

The bear soon died, quiet now in the dying light. Elohris huffed, sharply pulling out her dagger. Tamlen hurried from the brush, now seeing that she was done. He panted, eyes wide and scared like he had just been fighting the bear. Elohris was grinning, and wiped sweat off her face, leaving marks of blood on herself.

“Could’ve just fought a wolf. But no, you had to go after a bear.” Tamlen wheezed, bending down to properly look over the creature. “How are we going to get this back to camp?”

Elohris shrugged for a moment, before cleaning her dagger on the grass. 

“We still need to find you an animal. Let’s go Tamlen!” 

Still bounding with energy, Elohris ran off and Tamlen obediently followed behind her. 

 

Later that evening, the Dalish encampment was enveloped with noise and singing in celebration. Merry songs of joy, and dancing around the fire was a typical celebration, but Elohris had other plans. She made her way around the fire, to where she saw Tamlen with the other male hunters. They clapped him on the back, and he awkwardly laughed. Sidling up to him, she slipped her hand into his and tugged, before smiling at the other men.

“I’ll be borrowing Tamlen for a bit.” 

With a quick flurry of her feet, Elohris dragged Tamlen far away from the singing and laughing. The fire became a distant glow behind them, the noises becoming muted as they moved further away and further.

“Where are we going Elohris?” Tamlen asked her, barely managing to keep up with her.

“Somewhere only we know.” Her voice was soft and distant, and Tamlen saw her watching the stars above them. 

They eventually came to a small lake, bubbling with a small waterfall at the end of it. The moonlight lit up the water, giving the appearance of steps leading to the orb in the sky. It was a small alcove, far from where anyone else was, and only the two of them knew of its existence. 

Elohris let go of Tamlen’s hand, and began discarding her armour. Tamlen couldn’t help but watch her. The way the moonlight danced over her light brown skin, and how her curly black hair bounced free from its tight bun. Soon she was in nothing but her smallclothes, and then nothing completely. Tamlen felt his throat go dry as she moved into the water, skin glowing in the dull light. 

Elohris turned to stare pointedly at Tamlen, and gave him a large and bright smile. She only smiled at him like that. She beckoned him to come closer, continuing to step further into the water.

“Hurry Tamlen!” 

He followed suit behind her, discarding his own armour and smallclothes. Soon he joined her in the water, and waded to catch up with her. Elohris was staring up at the moon, a look of bliss and peace on her face.

“We get our vallaslin tomorrow.” She mused, before looking at him over her shoulder. “We become adults tomorrow.” 

“We’re already adults Elohris. It is just a mere passage of right.” 

With a hum, Elohris turned around to take Tamlen’s hands in her own. She felt her skin turn warm at the sight of him, and she looked up at him from under her lashes. Tamlen breathed heavily. She was gorgeous, shining in the moonlight. He had not seen her like this for such a time, they had been but children with nothing to hide out of shame. And now he was having such an intense reaction to her, and her body. 

“Not quite adults yet...”

Elohris watched Tamlen lean down, and press his head to her own. She smelt of the woods, and of elfroot. And he loved that smell. Elohris could feel her entire body flush with red, before she leaned up just a little to press her mouth against his. 

The feeling was almost instantaneous, the kiss rapidly turning deeper and more passionate. Tamlen pressed himself against Elohris, and she pressed against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, puckered nipples rubbing against him and she mewled lightly. Tamlen panted, before quickly grabbing her and hoisting her up.

He began to walk to the waterfall, knowing a small shelf sat behind it. Their kiss continued its passion, as he held tightly onto her rear. Elohris wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her tongue into his mouth with a quiet moan. 

The cold water of the waterfall covered them both, but they did not break apart from each other. Hot kisses and panting breath melded together as Tamlen pushed Elohris against the hard wall behind the waterfall. 

He moved from her mouth to kiss down her jaw, and along her neck. Elohris panted, straining her neck backwards.

“Tamlen, Tamlen. Will you... Will you promise me something?” She gasped out, squeaking when he bit the corner connecting her shoulders and neck.

“Anything.” He mumbled against her neck, his hands fumbling against her chest.

“When we’re twenty, will you bond with me?”

Tamlen stopped, before pulling back to look up at Elohris. She stared at him with intensity and sincerity, her eyes firm and rigid. She moved to hold his hands, squeezing them.

“When we’re twenty?” He asked, breathing hard. “Why so long?”

“Because I... I want to make sure.” Tamlen could see the fear in her eyes, and he leaned forward to press his lips against her own.

“We won’t turn out like your parents. But if that is what you want, then it is a promise, ma vhenan.”


End file.
